The Deadliest Gem of the Sea
by Yuki Tora Hime
Summary: Eyes of shining sapphire and hair of blazing ruby. A petite girl with an innocent face holds a dark power within her. Her painful past followers her as she walks forward looking for a brighter future. Will the Straw Hat Pirates be the light at the end of the tunnel? Or just another knot in her belt?
1. Chapter 1

**Haihaiii! :D I have been obsessed with One Piece as of late, and it has resulted in a fanfiction! I know I should be working on my other one, but I really have no motivation for it at the moment... FORGIVE MEEEEE Q.Q **

**Anyway Enjoy and be sure to read in the title in Luffy's voice! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Maoh Island! Island of mysterious people and lots of meat!_

* * *

"Hey you guys," Nami said loudly to get the crews attention as she stepped out from the lounge, her blue heeled sandals clanking as she walked to the railing. "It looks like there's actually a small island before Logue Town-"

"I don't caaare!" Luffy whined, cutting his navigator off. "I wanna get there as soon as possiblllle!" He stated as he pouted.

"Don't interrupt the lady!" Sanji barked as he clubbed Luffy on the head.

"Yes Luffy, I know but listen to this," Nami said, as she read from the small booklet. "The island is called Maoh. Even though it's a small island, it surprisingly has a lot of technological advancements and it's a big trading hub so lots of people stop by, even pirates!"

"Hey, that means it could be a good place to stop by!" Usopp said.

"Yeah," Sanji nodded agreeing with Usopp. "Loge town is the last town before the Grand Line so there's bound to be lots more Marines there than this little Maoh Island. This could be good for our situation."

"Yeah, but not only that, but its rumored that Gold Rodger often visited there," Nami said slyly glancing at her captain.

"Whooooa, really?" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped on Zoro's back, ignoring the swordsmen half-heated protests for his captain to get off of his back.

"Really," Nami said, laughing at her star-struck captain. His fascination with the King of the Pirates never ceased to amaze her, it was one of the few things that Luffy could be serious about.

"It would be nice to get some more materials for weapons and my Special Attack Stars," Usopp said thoughtfully.

"If they're really as advanced as they're made out to be, I'd like to see what navigational instruments they have." Nami stated.

"Alright! So its decided, we're heading to Maoh Island!" Luffy cheered as he jumped into the air.

"But remember Luffy!" Nami barked strictly, "Because of your bounty you need to lay low okay? We don't need any more attention for now."

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy said dismissively with a large grin on his face.

* * *

As the crew pulled up to the almost completely empty docks, minus a few local fishing boats, and set anchor Nami warned them to stay out of trouble as always. And like always, Luffy took off without a care screaming 'FOOD'. They all simply shock their heads at their captain and went their own ways on the island.

* * *

The knock on the large mahogany doors echoed through the empty hallway. The doors cricked as they opened on their own.

"Pardon me Mistress, but it seems that pirates have landed," a man said as he stepped inside the pitch black room, the only light coming from the candles outside in the eerie hallway.

"I see," a raspy voice grumbled. "Do they have bounties?"

"We're looking into that now," he replied. "There's only five men, so its unlikely."

"Only five?" the old women mumbled, as her pale bony fingers twisted a large emerald ring on her fourth finger. "Take the normal precautions then, send out a mage unit. Let me know if you find anything on our visitors."

"Yes Mistress," he said, exiting the room, the doors closing behind him.

* * *

"Oh Nami deeear~" Sanji coed as he followed the short haired girl, his heartfelt eyes following every swing of her hips with her darling high navy blue skirt. "Would you like me to accompany you so I may carry your purchases?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said dismissively. "I'll be looking for navigational tools, and I don't trust any of you idiots near them."

"Oooh," Sanji whimpered, Zoro simply rolling his eyes at the love sick cook. How he could be so persistent with that cold-blooded woman was beyond him.

"You can come and carry my stuff Sanji!" Usopp offered hopefully.

"No thanks," he snapped, his lip curling in disgust.

"Jerk," Usopp complained as he stormed away to do his shopping, muttering about how selfish Sanji was. Zoro just shook his at the them as he headed down the street.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked him, out of innocent curiosity.

"To have a look around, what else?" He asked as if it was obvious.

"Ugh, whatever. I don't have the patience to deal with you," he spat. "Nami my loooooove, I'll go pick up something extra special for dinner toniiiiight!"

"Yeah alright," she called as she walked away.

"Shes even beautiful when she doesn't care!" Sanji swooned.

"What an idiot," Zoro scoffed.

"What was that?" Sanji growled, glaring at the tall mans back as he walked down the street.

"You heard me, or are you too love sick to even hear right?" Zoro retorted, glancing back at the blonde as he kept walking.

"Why you!" Sanji growled as he marched up to Zoro and got up in his face.

"Why me what?" He challenged back, shoving his face in the cooks.

"You've got a lot of nerve you know that moss-head?" Sanji growled, a vein throbbing over his right temple.

"That's what being a man's about curly-brow," Zoro growled right back.

"You saying I'm not a man?" The blonde inquired, clenching his fists.

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about?" The tan muscular man asked, placing a hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

* * *

"Alright men, we'll split up and search for the pirates, if anything happens send a raven," A man in a black clock with a dark blue pentagram embroider over his heart said.

"Yes lieutenant!" Four clocked men said at once as they split into groups and went in separate directions.

* * *

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy screamed as he ran through the streets of the town, looking for a promising place to eat. He skidded to a halt as the smell of barbeque passed by. "BARBEQUEEEE!" He screamed as he ran in the direction of the smell. He ran into the restraint and ran up to a waiter, "Food please!" He said with a bright smile.

The waiter was a taken a back from the boys cheery and care-free attitude. "S-sure," he stammered. "Would you like a table inside or outside?" he asked.

"Ooooh outside, outside!"Luffy cheered happily, the idea of eating delicious barbeque outside on a beautiful sunny day too good to pass up.

"Right this way," the waiter said as he led the young captain to the doors of the outside patio, taking him to a white picnic table and handing Luffy a menu. "I'll come back in a few minutes to take your order-"

"Meat," Luffy stated abruptly.

"What?" the waiter asked, puzzled by the boys bluntness.

"Meat! Bring me meat!" Luffy demanded happily.

"What kind?"

"Every kind! Lots and lots of meat!"

"O-okay," the waiter said as went away to the kitchen.

"Gihihihi," Luffy laughed happily, but little did the young man know that he had gained the attention of a cloaked figure.

* * *

The bell of the small diner run as she walked in, no one really caring to turn and see who it was. To her disappointment all the stools along the bar were taken, they were always the best seats in her opinion, like the back of the bus.

In the corner an empty booth caught her eye and a small smile formed on her hooded face. She walked over to it, sliding into the side that faced away from everyone else. The comfy pleather bench welcomed her. Although she favored the stools, she did enjoy the pleasure of being able to lean back without falling backwards. The comfort of the booth and her oversized sweater and pants was soothing and helped her tense shoulders relax.

After a moment a strawberry-blonde waitress came over, she worse tattered jean capri-pants, a white tank top and white cowboy boots. "Can I start you off with something to drink dear?" The waitress asked, a little bit of twang in her voice.

"Uh, yes. Can I have an ice tea?" She requested.

"Sure thang. I'll be back in a sec," she chirped as she headed over to the kitchen, her boots making a click-clank sound as she walked. Once the perky waitress was gone she let out a sigh. Even something as simple as ordering a drink was difficult for her. She tugged her the hood of her sweater down over her face a little more and fiddled with her thumbs on top of the wooden table as she glanced outside of the window.

There was a steady flow of people passing up and down the streets. Some stopping to check out shops, other to talk to an acquaintance. She watched dully as the townspeople went on about their day-to-day life. Their simple little lives that she envied and pitied at the same time. All they had to do was work, completing their simple tasks, for their designated amount of berries, pay their dues and purchase their needs, and repeat. A simple life, full of its own ups and downs, but a simple life it was.

"Here you go dear!" The waitress chirped as she placed the tall glass of ice tea, startling her.

"O-oh, thank you," she stammered.

"No problem sugar," she beamed, flashing a gap-tooth smile. "Now what can I do ya for?"

"Oh, ummm... Can I have a cheese burger, fries, onion rings, caesar salad, a basket of rolls, and an apple pie?"

"Mmh, that's quit a lot but alright!" The waitress commented as she jotted the large order down on her small notepad. "It'll take a while, so do you want it brought all together or when each is ready?"

"Um... when it's ready. Don't want anything going cold," she said.

"Alrighty! If you want a refill just give me a hoot," the waitress said as she trotted away.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her face. "I can't wait for the food. It's been a while since I've gotten to eat out," she said tiredly looking back out the window.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Sooo? What do you fellas think? :3 Was everyone in character? Not enough detail? Just enough? Review and give me some feedback please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I received a disappointing amount of reviews, but many views. Lazy motherfuckers -3-**

**Enjoy chapter 2 bitches.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Pirates VS Mages? Mystery woman reviled!_

* * *

"This is so good!" Luffy hooted as he took a bite out of his 8th steak. The tender steak almost melting in his mouth as the warm sun danced on his skin lightly.

"Uumm, you do have the money to pay for this right?" The waiter asked the young man, unsure of how anyone could eat that much, let alone afford it.

"Gihihi, nah! I was too hungry to remember, my friends will come here soon though, they'll pay." Luffy stated cheerily as he took a swig of water from his mug.

"And who are your friends?" The waiter asked skeptically.

"Oh, their my crew-mates!" Luffy beamed proudly, giving the waiter a large toothy smile, at the thought of his hand picked crew.

"Crew-mates?... A-are you a pirate?" The working lad asked, gaining some attention from the other costumers whose interests had been peaked by hearing pirate.

"Sure am!" He laughed, taking another bite of his steak. At hearing this, the costumers that had been listening tensed and looked at the straw hat'd man with large eyes. Luffy went on and finished his steak, paying no attention to what the others around him were doing.

Upon hearing this information, the cloaked figure stepped out of the restaurant and walked to the back of it. He took a copper coin and a dagger out of his cloak. Unsheathing the dagger, he pricked his index finger on the dagger and then put its sheath. Placing the coin in his palm, he held his bleeding finger over the coin, allowing a single drop of blood to fall upon it. He then threw the coin to the ground, causing it to shatter into dust. The copper dust turned black instantly, the chunks into feathers. In the cloud of black, a raven formed.

"Go send word to the church," the man ordered. The black bird let out a squawk of understandment and flew away.

* * *

"Heeey! More fooood!" Luffy called, his appetite still not satisfied after 6 chicken wings, 14 barbequed sausages, and 8 steaks.

"What?!" The chief hollered storming out of the kitchen. "How can you still be hungry?!"

"Whaaaat?" Luffy whined as he pouted. "Because I am? I want more food! "

The customers went ridged, in fear of the pirates demands. The clocked figured re-entered the restaurant and pulled down his hood, "That'll be enough from you pirate!" The man declared.

"Oh so you're going to bring me more food?" He asked hopefully.

"N-no! I am not a waiter!" He barked.

"But I'm still hungryyyy!" Luffy complained childishly, crossing his arms over his red vest.

"Well perhaps a fight shall satisfy your hunger, pirate!" The man shouted.

"Did you hear that?", "The mage challenged the pirate!", "We're saved!" the customers whispered and murmured happily.

"A fight?" Luffy questioned, his cheery tone dropping ever so slightly.

* * *

"Here's your cheese burger and fries dear," the waitress said as she placed the large plate down on the table.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up from her caesar salad, a leaf hanging out of her mouth. "Oh thank you."

"No problem! Would you like some more ice tea?" The waitress offed, stifling a giggle.

"Oh yes please!" She said happily, passing the waitress her tall glass cup, the ice cubes clanking around.

"Be back in a jiffy!" The waitress chirped.

"Mmmmh, this looks so good," she said to herself looking at the large juicy cheese burger. She picked it up and took a big bite, the meaty juices, ketchup cheese and bits of lettuce and tomato welcoming her taste buds. It had been all to long since she got to eat the little diner, and boy did she miss it. She was sick of shitty soups, porgies and borderline spoiled meat, so to her the greasy diner food was a blessing. She grabbed the salt shaker and poured salt over her fries and chowed down happily.

"The fries are great here arn't they?" The waitress hummed as she placed the refilled glass of ice tea.

"Oh yea, they're the best!" She beamed, flashing the waitress a happy smile.

"Hehe," the waitress giggled at the girls joy. "Do you want some tea when your apple pies ready like always?"

"Oh, yes please!" The girl requested eagerly. "I'm surprised you remember. I barley have time to come here anymore," she said sadly as she nibbled on a fry.

"Of course we remember!" The waitress said astonished. "We all know you're busy with your duties," the waitress said as she slide into the other side of the booth. "It can't be easy, dealing with the old lady. But we know you'll be here when you can, you're our best costumer Juliet!"

"I _used_ to be your best costumer Sara, but not anymore," she, Juliet, giggled.

"No, you still are dear," an old man with a beer belly said, as he placed the apple pie and a small mug of tea. He slid in next waitress, Sara.

"Hi chief!" Sara chirped.

"No other customer praises my sloppy cooking as much as you do Juliet," The balding chief said.

"Because they don't appreciate it Omar," Juliet sighed.

"Ahahaha! And that's why you're our best customer!" Omar hooted. "I have to get back to the kitchen, enjoy your pie dear."

"Oh yeah I have people to serve still!" Sara gasped, as she quickly scurried out of the booth after Omar, causing her boss to chuckle.

"What anything special to take back with you?" Omar asked.

"Mmmmh..." Juliet pondered for a moment. "Four platters of sweet and sour ribs, a barbeque chicken, a large caesar salad, some cooked pineapple..., oh a few loafs of bread and another apple pie!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" The old man boomed. "Still a hardy eater as ever I see!"

"Hehe, you know it," Juliet said looking up smiling, light from the window shedding light on her hooded face. Her blue eyes sparkles like the finest gems you'd ever seen, her pale lips smiling, bringing life to her childish face.

* * *

"Over there!" One of them shouted, the other cloaked man, followed. "Look," the one that had called said, point towards Sanji and Zoro who were fighting amongst themselves and causing a large commotion in the streets. "Go send word for reinforcements, they seem to be very strong."

"Yes lieutenant!" The other cloaked man said, as he ran into an ally.

* * *

"You wanna try that again curly-brow?" Zoro growled with his sword in his mouth.

"With pleasure," Sanji snarled as he jumped and swung his leg down upon the swordsmen, his hands never leaving pockets.

Zoro blocks it with the flat edge of his swords in an X. "You're really getting on my damn nerves," Zoro growled as he pushed Sanj off of his swords and went in to attack.

"Right back at you," Sanji snapped as he landed gracefully on Zoro's swords and went to kick him in the face.

"Gah!" Zoro ducked and flung Sanj off of his blades, sending the cook flying into a building. "That was a close one," he muttered.

"Why yoooou," Sanji snarled as he stood up, brushing the dust from the rubble off of him. The towns people looked in horror at the demolished home.

"That's enough you damn pirates!" The mage shouted, stepping forward. "How dare you scoundrels cause havoc in this town! You shall pay for this-"

"SHUT UP!" Sanji and Zoro yelled as they both punched the mage in the face, sending him flying back towards the other behind him, who dived out of the way.

"Oh no!" They towns people gasped.

"Lieutenant!" Cried the mage that had prevented himself from being hit from his comrade, looking back. To his surprise, his superior had been hurled into a fruit stand on the street, apples and pears scattered everywhere. He quickly ran to help the lieutenant to his feet.

"Now you've done it!" The lieutenant snapped angerly.

* * *

Juliet took another slice of her apple pie and put it on her plate; she had already finished half of the pie. "Sara," she called to her waitress friend.

"Yeah?" She asked, trotting over.

"Another cup of tea please," she requested before cutting the end off of the piece of pie with her fork and eating it.

"Coming right up!" Sara said, picking up the cup and its saucer and heading over to the kitchen.

The bell to the diner rung sharply as the door was quickly opened. "Oh where is she?" A frantic voice cried. "Oh!" Juliet could hear footsteps walking briskly towards her. "Lady Ju- OOOOOW" Juliet stomped on frantic boys foot.

"Shut _up_ Lucas," She snapped quietly, and threw him in the other side of the booth. "_What?_" She growled.

"There's big trouble!" He cried loudly, gaining some stairs.

"Lucas. If you do not lower your voice I will kill you," she stated blandly, glaring at the flustered boy. "Now," she said as she set her fork down, "What is it."

"Pirates!" He whispered loudly, as he pulled the hood of his cloak down, reveling a mess of brown hair and a freckled face.

"And?" She snapped, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"And? And we need your help!" He said waving his hands around.

"Its my day off Lucas," she stated.

"Here ya go," Sara said reappearing as she set the tea down.

"Thank you Sara," Juliet said as she picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Can I get you anything sugar?" She asked Lucas.

"Nothing for him," Juliet answered for him quickly.

"A-alright," Sara said as she left, sensing the tense atmosphere between the two.

"Yes we're all aware it's your day off Lady Juliet, but we _need_ you," Lucas pleaded, his large hazel eyes full of desperation.

"Nope," she said as she took another bite of her apple pie. Lucas's jaw dropped as he watched his superior continue to eat.

"But lady Juliet!" Lucas begged.

"But nothing," she growled, placing her fork down. "I haven't had a day to myself in four months, and now that I finally do, you expect me to come take care of some lousy pirates?" She sneered. "Let the mages take care of it."

"That's what we thought at first, so Mistress Annabeth only sent out one unit of the mages, but they were easily taken care of! The rest have been sent for."

"Then call for the 10 saints," Juliet instructed.

"We've tried, but we cannot get a hold of them!" Lucas explained.

"Then call the old hag herself to deal with them," she huffed.

"L-lady Juliet! You know we don't have the power to do that!" Lucas cried, flailing his hands around.

"Not my problem," she snapped.

* * *

"Here you go sir, five pounds of lead," the store owner said as he placed the lead on the counter. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I don't suppose you aslo carry gun powder?" Usopp asked.

"No I'm afraid not sir," the store owner said sadly. "However a shop down the street does."

"Really? Thanks old man!" Usopp thanked, taking money out of his large brown bag to pay for the lead.

"It's no problem at all," the old man said dismissively, as he took the money of Usopp and counted it before handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he put it in his large bag and headed out. "Cya."

"Have a good day," the old man said, waving as the long noised pirate exited the shop. As Usopp walked down the street, he noticed a crowd of people a little further down.

"Huh, wonder what that's about," he said curiously as he headed to the see what the commotion was about. As he neared he heard shouting and crashes. "Excuse me, pardon me," Usopp said as he made his way through the crowd of people. "GAAAAAAH?! SANJI?! ZORO?!" He screamed in surprise, seeings his two comrades fighting in a beaten up area, which was undoubtedly caused by them, and five beaten men laying unconscious on the ground.

"Heh?" Zoro grunted as he glanced over his shoulder at Usopp for a moment before turning his attention back to the man attacking him. Zoro swifty sliced through a raven, only to have it disperse into a cloud of black feathers.

"Oh Usopp," Sanji said as he kicked a mage away, adding another to the pile of unconscious men , "It's you."

"YES ITS ME! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Usopp screeched.

"Fighting," Sanji and Zoro said in unison, while Zoro used the hilt of his sword to knock his attacker out.

"WHY?!" Usopp screamed.

"Why?" Zoro repeated.

"Mmmmh..." Sanji muttered thoughtfully. "Hey Zoro, what were we fighting about?"

"Huh? How should I know?" The swordsman snapped.

"Because it was probably your fault in the first place," Sanji stated glaring at the taller man..

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Zoro growled stepping towards Sanji.

"That's what I just said isn't it moss-head?" Sanji replied, also stepping forward.

"You wanna fight pal?" Zoro sneered.

"With pleasure," Sanji sneered back.

"Oh brother," Usopp cried as he fell to his knees.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**And that's all she wrote folks. Review, feedback. Send it all my way fellas. **


End file.
